The present invention relates to suspended drywall ceilings, which often include soffits or other changes in surface planes. Such suspended drywall ceilings are typically constructed using suspended "T" grid beams, joined to form a supporting grid system typically upon which drywall or lay-in acoustical panels can be mounted. This grid system is usually referred to as suspension grid. A "T" grid beam is an elongated beam with a flange at the bottom of the beam and a thicker "bulb" portion at the top end of the beam. Thus, the cross section of the beam resembles an inverted "T" shaped configuration. The bottom of the flange provides the grid face for the attachment of drywall or other panels. Typically, these grid beams are made of extruded aluminum or roll-formed steel, and can be straight or curved. These grid beams are joined together by clips, the subject of the present invention, allowing construction of the grid system.
Suspended "T" grid provides the easiest way of dealing with surface changes in the construction of a suspended drywall ceiling. However, such construction involves extensive on site fabrication of the grid and developing a means of securing each grid beam together. Prior art clips for suspended "T" grid beams address the problem of soffits and other transitional surfaces by offering a different clip for each condition or design detail. One of the problems with these prior art clips is that because of the need for a different clip for each transition detail, numerous clips are required for the various transitions encountered in suspended grid construction. Furthermore, these prior art clips are designed so that they accept either 15/16 inch or 11/2 inch faced grid, but not both. Having to maintain a supply of so many different clips for each situation is very costly and also affects the efficiency of suspended drywall ceiling construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip for joining drywall suspension grid at all points of transition that will secure suspension grid beams in more than just one configuration or design detail in a suspended drywall ceiling.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a clip which is adapted for use with various grid face sizes, such as the 15/16 inch and the 11/2 inch grid face sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clip that does not create a "build-up" of material thickness at the points of attachment on the grid face surface upon which the drywall is attached, or on the inner surface of the grid face upon which lay-in panels rest.